xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Ferrah History
Ferrah of House Lin (Lesser house-Music) (AKA Farrah T’lin) Raised in the old ways, fought in all the wars; against the elves, against the Gesni, against the Quiverans. She never understood why they'd turn against all they had known and kill those they once loved and protected... or why they'd ally with the Drow who had served as the boogeymen of her childhood. Like most Dakkorans, her magik came from her faith and believe in the power of the Elves. When the Treasured One was taken back to his original home and the Great Tree rose in House Koi, she was bewildered and lost her magik but quickly adapted when she realized her power came from Moere and nature, as it ought to. Much as the elves themselves tapped into it. As such, she rose through the ranks in the military and continued to serve on active duty. Her homeland was being slowly picked apart by foreign threats and she could not abandon the Totems who stood at their side to teach them the right ways. Like many, she was disgusted by the brief alliance with Urogoth but realized the necessity of such an act. She didn't like it but it was better than being torn apart at every side. But that was the final straw; she took her honorable discharge for time served and put back on her House colors to see what she could do to restore Lin's honor and pride. When Urth broke away she was even more horrified. Everything was upside down and inside out now, and Dakkor was floundering. Their neighbors were being ravaged by unspeakable monstrosities and they let it happen; it was better than Urth turning inward as so many thought. Farrah has come to the conclusion that the sacrifices of Nae'del and all the other Totems had been wasted by her people. They became so obsessed with the Practice that they forgot the Purpose. The Great Tree of Koi has helped her realize this is true. Elven wisdom should be honored and cherished, but not the elf itself. Her people have done the elven people a great wrong which cannot be set right without great regret and showing of remorse. With Urth having destroyed an entire nation and broken a people's spirit, they continue to wrong the human people as well. Farrah seeks to redeem Dakkor by serving others; especially elves. The word of an elf is law and their requests are served without question or fault. Someday, Dakkor will take its place again as a power in Xaria -- she intends to ensure it isn't carved up or reviled until then. She’s rejoined the military to protect what little of their homeland remains. Now their past sins have come back to destroy them. Urth has secured Lindora so they can safely strike towards their one-time kin and countrymen. Ferrah traveled to Quivera in May to seek the help of the Duchies in the fight against Dakkor. She went to the Purple Duchy of Listwitch to inquire of the Questing Duke, but was told that he wouldn’t waste his men on such a fool’s errand. He refused his own countryman when she inquired of it on Lindora’s behalf, so why would he help a Dakkoran? She’s unsurprised- the Quiverans have been picking away at Dakkor for years now. Dismayed but not disheartened, Ferrah now makes her way back home to report in. She skirted the Black Duchy of Daggermore, a long-time foe of Dakkor, and went through Listwitch on her way to the north-east trails. Back to Character Sheet